SoW2FBwY92
Slumber Party Alliance (寝床アライアンス Nedoko Araiansu) is the 92th episode of Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. 'Synopsis' Haruno is accidentally invited to Benelux Trio x Scandinavia3's slumber party, leaving Mayuri and Chieri at odds until Reina shows up. 'Plot' The episode starts with Shiori, Paola, Lillian, Cacao, Kirara, Freja talking about a slumber party they are going to have. Freja was going to invite Roberta, but Roberta threw up in gym and went home early. Mayuri was doing her work when Haruno distracted Mayuri by putting pencils in her mouth and writing with them. Haruno eventually falls off her seat and pretends she's a "pencil walrus." All the kids in the class laugh until Ichihara puts her on a desk in the first row. Haruno finds an invitation that was meant for Reina on her desk and thought she was invited. When class ended, the rivals were talking about what they were bringing to the slumber party. Haruno jumps in, puting gummy worms in her nose and playhitting Kirara's back. Sarah asks if Freja invited Haruno and before she could answer, Haruno gave them a big hug. While at lunch, Mayuri and Chieri were talking about what they were going to do tonight. They both didn't know what to do and asked Haruno. Haruno says she can't go because Haruno is going to Freja's slumber party. Mayuri doesn't think she should, then Haruno goes. In the evening, Haruno goes to Red Star Training Hall covered in gummy worms. When Haruno walks to Freja's room, Haruno says how she'll have fun with anybody. Much to her surprise and horror, Haruno realises that what she thought a sleepover was actually slumber party - while Sarah, Paola, Lillian, Cacao, and Kirara were having fun dancing ballet. At the Mansion, Mayuri draws spiral circles and Chieri was messing with Mayuri's stuffed dolphin, launching them towards the wall with a cushion. Both of them eventually get bored because Haruno isn't there. Haruno gets nervous and goes to the bathroom to reconsider. She tries to play with the rivals but makes them uncomfortable. Mayuri and Chieri play a board game. While Chieri blanks off, Mayuri says it's her turn, but Chieri explodes with uneasiness. Mayuri suggests one of them act like Haruno, but it doesn't work out for either of them. Haruno eats cookies when Freja winks her eyes while she and her friends/rivals are playing love game. Suddenly, Haruno notices Paola and how she was bummed out that Holger may dislike her from the game. Haruno tells her Paola that Mayuri was her helper and can pair her up with Mayuri, even though she (Paola) didn't want to. Freja and other girls, on the other hand, were excited for this. The phone rings at Blue Angel Mansion while Mayuri was combing Chieri's hair but Paola is too scared to answer. Haruno then pretended to be "Princess Paola" and said Mayuri is an "outstanding friend". Mayuri and Chieri talk about the call after that. Sarah asks how Haruno does Haruno ask like she is. Haruno gladly shows the other girls how to have fun "the Harriet way." Mayuri tries to call Paola back, but Chieri stopped her. Haruno and the 6 rivals are having fun, doing various activities "the Harriet way." The 6 rivals along with Haruno are seen by the fountain at Rosenburg Village and ate some gummy worms that Haruno shared. Mayuri then hits Chieri with a pillow to act out a typical slumber party activity, causing her to giggle. The 6 rivals and Haruno were all talking about how much fun they had, but Paola feels bad that she never got the chance to tell Mayuri how they know as team-mates. Haruno then gave a speech of how Paola should still tell Mayuri. It started out good, but eventually went weird and inaccurate. However, it inspires Paola and Haruno along with the girls went to the mansion to tell her. Ironically, Mayuri and Chieri ended up doing a dance that they thought were weird. By the time Haruno and the rivals come, Mayuri and Chieri perform together at their first audition. Freja suggests they should go back to her house and throw sticks at each other. Everyone agreed, leading Freja to off her relationship for Mayuri. Haruno decided to go back to see Mayuri and Chieri as Reina shows up. The three of them were happy that Haruno was back and Mayuri asks if Paola said anything about her. Haruno, however, told Mayuri there are plenty of classmates for her and she is an "outstanding friend" (素敵な友達 Suteki na tomodachi). Screen goes black as Mayuri screams in disgust, then immediately followed by the ending song "Kirari". 'Character Appearances' *Haruno Aida *Mayuri Kaido *Reina Takamori *Chieri Yamakawa *Shiori Yumehara *Paola Himeko *Lillian Hirsch *Cacao Tachikawa *Kirara Nijiiro *Freja Bondevik *Holger Dahl (mentioned) 'Trivia' *This is the only episode where none of the love interests have their speaking role, although Holger was mentioned when the 6 rivals play a love game. *This is the second episode where Reina didn't show up until the end of episode, the first was in Episode 63. Category:Episodes Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You episodes